May the odds be EVER in your favor!
by MaximumWarrior-of the GAMES
Summary: The 76 Hunger Games is starting! Watch as your favorite tributes battle it to the end. *CLOSED*
1. PointsSpons Info

SPONSORING PAGE:

Disclaimer: Some of this info was gotten from AlexieBelle's and Tiny007 some of it has been changed. Most of it is the same general idea as they had. Please check out their stories as well! Please PM we if you have any problems with this. Thank you.

**Sponsoring For The Hunger Games!**

**Points:**

- three points for submitting a tribute, points are doubled if you submitted more then one

- two points for leaving a review

- five points for ideas

-Eight points if that idea is used

**Gifts:**

Five points**-**

- Small bottle of water

- Bandages or small Healing Cream

- Dried fruit

- Small loaf of bread

- Small container

Eight points-

- Rope

- Dried meat

- Empty backpack

- larger Healing Cream

-Tape

-Cloth

-Spout

Ten points:

- Small weapon (e.g. knife, dagger, etc.)

- Large loaf of bread

- Large bottle of water

- Small first aid kit (healing cream, bandages, needle and thread)

Twenty points-

- Food Bag/Picnic Basket (Large bottle of water, large loaf of bread, dried meat, dried fruit, small container)

- Full backpack (Large bottle of water, small loaf of bread, dried meat, night vision glasses, healing cream, small dagger, rope)

Twenty-five points-

- Large weapon (e.g. spear, bow and ten arrows, sword, etc.)

- Insulated sleeping bag

Thirty Points-

-Raft

-Some form of protection (e.g. tent)

**Extra Info-**

-You can start collecting points now.

-You may sponsor anyone.

-If there is anything not listed above that you wish to give as a gift to the sponsor, PM me and I can evaluate whether the item in questionable is suitable, and if it is how much it will cost.

-When submitting a gift, please include the name and district of the tribute you wish to give it to. The character will receive the gift in the following chapter of the story.

-If there are other reviews who do not have a character, your review may go to your favorite character. Just leave the review, name and district you wish for it to go to.

-I will add the point tally at the end of every chapter once we get started.

-If any other questions PM me, or leave a review.


	2. Finals List, Points and Questions

**A/N: We are ready for the Hunger Games to begin! This is the finals page with the points. The points are in that special little graph! After the graph there will be a question(s) you can answer for more points. **

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Liria Genesis (17)

Male: Glaze Alcott (17)

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Kilah Dylan Smith (16)

Male: Zake Wilzen (16)

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Arabella Juliet Hawthorne (17)

Male: Light Adrian River (18)

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Jenna "Jen" Perry (14)

Male: Aerick Lucifer (15)

**District 5- Lab and Breeding **

Female: Emilia Sangoburg (15)

Male: Alexander Van Der Donck (18)

**District 6- Animal Herding and Research**

Female: Tayla Rose Ashwood (14)

Male: Cloud Rivera (17)

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Triana Bellamy (15)

Male: Aspen Hale (13)

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Kendal Resista (15)

Male: Edward Elroy (16)

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Saj Evenflare (13)

Male: Jay Dawsen (17)

**District 10- Intelligence in Mathematics and Trade**

Female: Alyssa Sharp (17)

Male: Damian Ciato (18)

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Brie Alloraz (12)

Male: Monkshood Splice (15)

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Rae Jonston (16)

Male: Aaron Belle (16)

**Points: **

_I have not and will not count review points until after the first real chapter! _

**_Tributes Points _**

Liria Genesis 9

Glaze Alcott 15 *****extra points first to submit!

Kilah Dylan Smith 3

Zake Wilzen 3

Arabella Juliet Hawthorne 9

Light Adrian River 9

Jenna "Jen" Perry 3

Aerick Lucifer 9

Emilia Sangoburg 3

Alexander Van Der Donck 3

Tayla Rose Ashwood 11

Cloud Rivera 3

Triana Bellamy 15

Aspen Hale 3

Kendal Resista 11

Edward Elroy 9

Saj Evenflare 3

Jay Dawsen 6

Alyssa Sharp 6

Damian Ciato 6

Brie Alloraz 3

Monkshood Splice 3

Rae Jonston 6

Aaron Belle 9

Questions! Each question is based on points. The harder the questions the more points it is worth. You get to points for answering each question. Even if its wrong. okay, you need to PM not review! Okay?

Worth: 2-5 ***First person to reply will get 10 points.

Q#1 Who did Katniss volunteer for in the Games?

Q#2 Who is the President of Panem?


	3. District 1 Reaping

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I have been so busy with Marching Band lately but guess what? We made it to State Semi-Finals! WOOOO! Yeah : )**

**Liria Genesis POV**

I sighed as I remember what today was. Down stairs I could hear my best friend, Camden Night, scavenging the cabinets. Probably trying to find something to eat, which was a huge task.

In District 1 its pretty easy, almost everyone has food. But since my family died in the wild fire years ago its been just me and Camden trying to fend for ourselves.

I pushed my honey blonde hair out of my face as I got up from my bed. I walked over to my closet and looked at the outfit I had picked out specifically for today.

The Reaping.

It was a light blue dress passed down from my mom on my 3rd reaping. It had a white ribbon that wrapped around my torso below my bust, around the seam it was lightly bejeweled with white jewels. Simple, yet pretty.

I changed and brushed my hair. When I was finished with that I grabbed my moms woven anklet and latched it around my ankle. Even though she's gone I can still feel her presence when I am wearing it. It gave me good luck, definitely on a day like this.

That's right, even though I live in District 1 I am not a Career. Camden thinks I'm too shy and quiet to be a Career…

I think its because I have a heart.

"Good morning sun shine! The earth says hello!" Camden greeted me as I walked into the kitchen/dinning room. I giggled at him.

"How can you be so optimistic?" I looked down at the plate of eggs he placed for me on the counter. "Especially a day like…today?" I ducked my head in embarrassment. Before Camden was born is dad was sent into the games and never came back. His mother had him and died during child birth.

"Yeah, well. Its about time we go, so hurry." He looked down, I could tell I ruined his mood.

"Cammy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Lee. I have to go change anyways." He went up stairs, and by the time I was done with my food he was done changing.

"Lets go." He grabbed my arm. We walked outside our house and up the path to the district center.

We separated into our separate genders and ages. I stood in the girl 17, him the boys 18.

"Welcome everyone to the 76th annual Hunger Games Reaping of District 1!" Our Reaper said. It was a plump man with big bushy eyebrows and green hair. "I am your Reaper Darga Reaco! As you know 76 years ago there was a rebellion and to pay for that we selected two tributes, a male and female from each District to battle it out until the Victor is the last one standing. Lets not waste any more time. First I will draw the girl." He whisked around in the bowl for a little bit. "And our female tribute for district one is…Liria Genesis!"

Everyone around me sighed…lucky them.

I stood behind Darga as he drawled the boys…"Glaze Alcott!" I heard a happy shout from the boys 17 group. Glaze galloped up to the stage and pounded the air.

Jerk.

"There you have it, your tributes for District 1!" With that they lead us to the room where I said goodbye to my best friend, and the only family I will ever have, my whole world. Hopefully…I will see him again…

Yeah, right.

**Glaze Alcott POV**

My mom sighed as I sat at the table.

"Do you think you will get picked today?" She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know, I hope so." She smiled.

"I hope you do to sweetheart. Remember the Reaping is around-"

"Noon mom, I know." I stood up from the table and went to my room to find my outfit for this afternoon.

It was a very casual, for District 1anyways, black dress pants and a white shirt with a black sequin jacket covering it.

I took a shower, fixed my hair, and got dressed. By the time I was finished with this it was 11:30. I walked downstairs to see my mom fixing my little sister Shimmers hair for the reaping.

"Morning Shim. How are you?" I smiled down at her.

"Well doughnut" She called me this because of Glaze, like glazed doughnuts. "I am good. Tired, hungry. But good."

"You know what would make that better? If you complained some more." Shimmer laughed at me and hopped down from the counter as mom finished her hair.

"The only thing we have to wait for is you sloth of a dad." My mom chuckled at her joke. "Hurry up Ridge!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Dad joined us as we walked to the town center. Shimmer and I split up and went to our separate categorizes or lanes. I went to boy, 17. She went to girl, 13.

Next to the boys 17 was the girls 17. Where my best friend Marble was waiting. She was smiling brightly, hoping she would get chosen. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me as our Reaper Draga Reaco explained as the hunger games came to be.

"Liria Genesis!" An average looking girl in a blue dress took the stage.

"Our male is Glaze Alcott!" I couldn't help myself shouted in excitement and ran up to the stage and did a little fist pump. My mom and dad cheered.

Darga closed the Reapings and led us to the Justice Building where you can say goodbye. My family came in with Marble they all wished my luck.

Then Liria and I where of to the Capitol.

Hopefully to kick some butt! And make it back alive.

**A/N So yeah awesome-ness. They will pick up from here.**

**Worth 2-3 ****ten points first reply**

**Q: What was Peeta known as?**

**I will post the points after the reaping have ended and the first chapter before the GAMES begin.**


	4. District 2 Reaping

A/N: Okay, SO the Reapings are taking longer then I thought. So if you gave me a character and it wasn't detailed, they just became an "empty body" tribute. As in they will die. Sorry, but its true. It makes my job easier. The ones that will mostly die are the ones my friends made. : ) So if you followed the instructions and gave a detailed tribute, CONGRATULATIONS! You just saved your tribute from a horrible death. : )

Last Saturday we competed in Mid-States which consists of 28 bands. We placed fourth and preceded to finals. Where we got 2nd and Reserved Grand Champion. Awesome, right? We also got best visual effect. My shoe almost fell off! It was great! An amazing way to end the season. So, that's why I havened updated. I was off being AWESOME! So, yeah, until Indoor Drum-line is over this will be updated.

I AM ONLY DOING THE FEMALE TRIBUTE. (its my friends and I promised )

Anyways:

District 2:

Kilah Dylan Smith

I ruffled my little sisters, Naveah's, hair as I finished making her breakfast. She laughed and pulled it back into a ponytail and tied it with her signature black ribbon. She got it the day of my parents funeral.

We where all dressed and ready to go. It was the day of the reaping two years ago. My mom and dad snuck out everyday to get some strawberries from the patches outside, they didn't get much grief about it because my dad was close to the Head Peacekeeper.

Shorthanded version, that Peacekeeper was persecuted and my parents didn't know. They where also persecuted and killed because they where caught.

That's why this day sucks. Not to mention, but I have a really good chance of being chosen.

"Come one Naveah. Time to go." We walked outside and I met my best friend Brandon Slate. He was a year older then me, not that attractive, but still. I loved him either way.

He grabbed my hand as I ruffled my black dress up to make it poof. It was plain but came out like a tutu.

He was wearing a plain black shirt and black slacks. We wore black because the reaping was nothing to cheer about.

We split up as we got to the District center. I hugged Brandon as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck sweetheart."

"Same to you." We nodded at each other and I gave him one last hug.

Naveah jumped into my arms. She was only twelve.

"I love you Kilah."

"I love you too. Be strong, okay?" She nodded and I released her to go to her specific area.

"Welcome the Reapings everyone! We aren't going to waste anytime since you heard the stories of the dark days from district one reapings. I am the Reaper! Phyness Thimes! Lets began with the male tribute." She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out the slip of paper which would change his life.

"Zake Wilzen." A small boy with black hair and pale skin walked up to the stage. Tears streamed down his face.

"There you have it! Zake Wilzen your male tribute. Do you have any volunteers until its final?" Surprisingly no one rose their hands.

"And now for the female." She dug in the bowl.

"Kilah Smith!" I didn't do anything, I stood there, face blank, body still.

"Kilah Smith?" Some one beside me shook me. I walked up to the stage head high.

"Ah, there you are, the female tribute. Any volunteers?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Me! I'll do it." I heard Brandon's voice…and cringed.

"I'm sorry. What? You're a boy you cant volunteer for her." The look on Brandon's face was panicked.

"Then I'll volunteer for Zake!"

"I'm sorry, that's already closed." Brandon collapsed in tears.

"Uh, anyways! These are your tributes for The Hunger Games! Congratulations and don't forget to tune in!" She smiled as we where escorted to the Justice building to say goodbye to out loved ones.

Kilah and Brandon came in at the same time. Kilah hugged me and broke into tears. She gave me her black ribbon as a token.

Brandon kissed me and said that he loved me. From then one I headed to the capitol. I may not survive…

But I'll die trying.

**Question 5-10 **

**Who killed Fox Face? **


	5. District 3 Reaping

**A/N Here you go! I think this it the best chapter yet. I just want to say thanks to The Little Dhampir for the very dynamic and creative characters she has given to me. It was a joy writing this. Now, as for the people who submitted a Tribute? If you didn't give enough information, then your character has just became a bloodbath. I believe I have already said this before….anyways! If you have a problem with this PM! Me and I'll tell you what you need to fix in order to not die a premature and horrible death. Okay? Cool.**

**District Three Reaping**

_Arabella Juliet Hawthorne_

_"The Summer light, is much to bold,_

_ It holds a secret of its own…."_

I sung to myself as I brushed my long, wavy black hair. The song morphed into a low melodic hum.

Today way an _important_ day, I don't know about you? But I _totally_ detected the sarcasm.

Reaping days sucked. They think they can take two of our_ kids_, and force them to fight to the death. That's just…sick. But what should I expect? It is the Capitol.

I fluffed my long, flowy, beautiful pink dress. It flowed perfectly down my long slender body. It almost touched the ground, making it almost impossible to walk in. I silently thanked my friend Drue for letting me borrow it as I tied my purple silk ribbon to my ankle, straightened it, and headed into the kitchen.

A shaggy blonde head poked up from a giant book.

"Light, your going to give yourself a headache!" I glared at my best friend as he put the book down.

"Well excuse me '_Princess_'," I growled at the nickname, "some of us might want to learn something before they die."

I gave a sharp laugh, "Shut up."

Light stood up and pulled him to me. "Twirl for me." He insisted. I began to reject when he started twirling me, so I just giggled and complied with the order. "Beautiful." Now, don't get any ideas, Light and I have been best friends basically our whole lives.

We bonded after my whole family was murdered and I moved in with him and his dad when I was twelve. We really bonded even more when his dad passed away of pneumonia the winter of Lights fifteen birthday.

I laughed, "You don't look to bad yourself, but I was thinking…instead of the of the loose red tie, what about a pink tie? To match me and my amazing pink dress that made me look like a 'Princess'?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and giggled as he chuckled.

"Uh, as much as I love you? Not in this lifetime…or _ever_, in fact." I wonder if guys ever wore pink outside the Capitol?

The thought made me giggle again.

"Come on little girl, the Reaping await us." His mood became serious, "I mean? What's a party without _us_…"

Hmm, I wonder why my mood became bitter?

_Light Adrian River_

Beautiful. Arabella was…she's _beautiful_. I'm so grateful to have her as mine-I mean I'm grateful to have her as my best friend…That's right…friend.

My mood soured even more as we walked out of our house and towards the town square, I felt no need to lock it, we don't have anything worth enough to steal.

We reached the center of the town, hugged and went to our age and gender appropriate "_pins_". Gosh, we were just like cattle. Being picked to see which one gets slaughtered next.

Our escort, a tall…uh, attractive? Male, named Thorton Trinket began by telling us how we deserved this, blah, blah, blah. I did notice that he was oddly young for an Escort, and he actually seemed bored to be there. He didn't have the usually animated features our last Escort did. She passed away, probably from all the toxin of botax and collagen in her body, last year after the games.

"Anyways," his dull voice echoed all over the square. "Lets begin with the Female Tribute." He fished around in the bowl and I'll I could think…

More like _pray_….

Was that Arabella wasn't the one that was chosen.

_Arabella Juliet Hawthorne_

Here it goes…

"The girl with the honor of being your Female tribute…" Psh, honor? Yeah right.

"Is…" My fists squeezed tighter.

"Drue Wilkins!" I gasped as Drue, my closest girl friend, broke down in sobs as she walked up to the stage,

The Escort had actually showed passion for her.

So I saw the hope in his eyes when he asked for any volunteers.

And I did something really stupid , and impulsive…

But I don't regret it.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, as I ran up to the stage. Drue's tears just came harder as I heard Light shout no repeatedly. The Peace Keepers had to hold him back, it took five.

"Congratulations…" He looked pointedly at me with a smile on his face.

"Ara-Arabella Hawthorne." I was so mad at myself for this! But I knew it was the right thing,

"Ara! _No_!" Light kept shouting, but we just ignored him. The Capitol must be getting a good kick out of this.

My mind blanked out until the next tribute was being called.

"The Male Tribute is," his hand swirled around in the bowl, waiting to ruin someone else's life.

"Andrao Li-" Before Thorton had even finished the kids last name.

"I volunteer!" I'd recognize that voice that was coming from the eighteen year old pin anywhere. Light ran up to the stage.

"Light River, I volunteer." Thorton smiled as he made a very noticeable look between the two of us. Then he turned to the camera to give his farewell.

"Well, there you go Panem! Here are your Tribute from District Three! I'm Thorton Trinket and in words of my mom, May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

I wouldn't have noticed the Reaping was even over, due to the fact that I was staring at the hurt and anger on Lights face, if the Peace Keeper hadn't pushed us to the Court House to say our goodbyes.

I wasn't expecting any visitors so I was surprised when moments later Drue and her entire family showed up.

The first thing she did was hug me.

"Thank you! Thank you _so _much!" Her tears over spilled onto my shoulder.

"Of course Drue." I pulled away. "You have this whole family to look after. I don't."

Don't get me wrong, I loved Light, and he was my only family and I'd die for him. But he's not a six kid family with one parent.

"Thank you, Ara." Mr. Wilkins said with tears in his eyes. He has worked so hard after Drue's mom passed away four years ago.

"It means a lot." Sophia, Drue's younger sister said. "It means more then a lot, to give your life for us…" She choked up as she began to sob.

"Anytime." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It failed.

"When you come back home, because you will, you'll have a huge welcome party." Drue said, catching on to what I was trying to do. "And we will sponsor you, a hundred percent, all the way. We will get you home!" The look in her eyes was defiant.

"I love you Drue." I hugged her again.

"I love you too, Ara. I love you too." She kissed my cheek, and that's when I let the tears flow.

_Light Adrian River_

And of course, no one visited me. The only person who would? Just gave her life away, along with mine.

Am I too much of a bad guy that I'm pissed off that she gave both of our lives away…for a girl.

But I guess that's why I love her. Her heart is bigger then the _entire world_.

I knew she did the right thing…

And I guess I'm proud of her.

_Arabella Juliet Hawthorne_

So, Light and I? Not on speaking terms. And of course I told him when we boarded the train to take us to the Capital, after a very distressed and tear streaked Drue left, that he was being stupid. He then said it wasn't as stupid as what I did. So I replied with yeah, it's even stupider. He asked why.

I said; "It may be the last time we ever get the chance to speak to each other."

That just shut him up for good.

**A/N So? I like this chapter the best so far. Review, get points, give me feedback. Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to go get me some Eggnog. Peace.**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**A/N And hello! Two in one week? Wow right! Haha, well we are one District 4! I'm trying to make it go by FASTER so the chapters will be shorter and not as detailed. (Sorry) I need to hurry! So we can start. If your character is going to play a huge part then in may be long. I judged this upon the information given to me.**

**Speaking of that…**

**I have no record of anything being reviewed or sent in about Aaron Belle the District 12 Male Tribute? So if he is yours please tell me, and send in another form. I am terribly sorry! : / I feel horrible. Extra points to this person. If its not any of yours then it must be my friends…and I'll just kill him! So all good. : )**

**Anyways….**

**District Four Reaping**

_Jenna "Jen" Perry_

"This is a time of celebration through all of Panem! Though, sadly, it didn't always use to be so cheerful. In earlier times there was a rebellion…" Blah, blah bl-ah. I've heard this story so many times I can recite it by heart. The Escort didn't see to realize this thought, as Arethna Agros just kept going on, and on and on…Her annoyingly high-pitched voice echoed all through the Town Square. It seemed especially loud at the fourteen year old girl pin, where I currently resigned.

I dazed off as my gaze drifted to the fourteen year old boys pin, where my best friend Tyler Gryphon stayed. The look on his face matched mine, I'd bet on it. Bored and a little annoyed.

I don't understand why we even had the games anyways, I know it was to punish us. But why for something that happened a hundred years ago? They think we would rebel again? Half the people living in this town are brain dead to the possibilities! If we could have one leader, some one smart, and kind, and all knowing to start and up-rising…maybe then people would understand that the Capitol is just a place full of sh-"

I came out of my rant as the girls around me gasped.

"Jen!" Te'a gasped and nudge my arm. "Go!"

I looked around confused.

"Jenna Perry!" Arethna Agros repeated.

Eh, crap.

I lifted my head and with a smirk on my face walked up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Secretly wishing someone would come up here and take my spot away from me, though I masked my want and glared the crowd down. Then I turned to the camera and glared all of Panem down. Ha, like they were taking me without a fight. Please.

I doubt anyone took me serious though. I mean, I looked like a freaking doll! My shoulder length hair was curled and some was pulled back in a half up half down hair-do it was held by my pearl head band. I had a blue dress on that had white lace on the end. A hand-me-down from my mom, so it was kind of big.

No one volunteered.

Well, looks like my life is over.

At least I'm going out in style.

_Aerick Lucifer_

I watched as the little girl glared the crowd, like she wanted this. I almost busted out laughing. She's not intimidating at all! She looks like a little doll.

My happy thoughts were gone with the feeling of someone staring at me. I found the eyes, they belonged to my little sister Marigold.

She had this worried look on her face. Her eyes had tears in them.

Marigold had this weird way of knowing when something bad was going to happen, so I was a little worried that she was staring at me.

The Escort kept going on about who the boy tribute is…

Marigold mouthed something to me…_'Bye'_.

Right as Arethna Agros announced my name as the Male Tribute. That's when the tears in Marigolds eyes spilled over. I ran up the stage. My face was calm.

Someone has to die, right?

"There you go Panem! Your District Four Tributes! I'm Arethna Agros wishing you a Merry Games!" She signed off and The Doll and I were escorted to the Town Council Building.

_Jenna Perry_

When I was left in my room I finally broke down. I had to leave all of my friends and family behind. Not to mention the lakes and miles of ocean and the fish…just to die in the Games.

I was mourning when a thought struck me, right as there was a loud knock on the door.

"You have ten minutes." The Peace Keeper said harshly.

My parents and big brother were at the door. My mom ran to me and held me close.

"Sweetie, I want you to be strong, for yourself and for us." My mom wiped the tears off my face. "We love you."

"I love you too mom…" She heard the doubt in my voice.

"What's on your mind?" She looked into my eyes. Donna Perry could always tell when something was going inside my head. We are more like best friends and not necessarily like mother and daughter.

"While I was mourning I had an idea."

"Well come out with it." Snorkel my step-dad egged me on.

"What if I acted like a Career? So that way I could survive longer?" My moms face turned from a mother being worried to being appalled.

"Jenna Perry, we have taught you better then that!" She gave me a hard look. "You will go out with dignity, do you understand?"

"Mom, I wouldn't actually be a Career, I would just act like it. Ally with them-" She shushed me.

"I don't want you losing your morals do you hear me?" I nodded my head and she sighed, "But do what ever you have to do to survive. We want you coming back home." She kissed me and pulled me closer.

"Yeah twerp, no matter how annoying you are, we love you and want you to come back home." Joes lame excuse of a jerk brightened my spirits.

"Don't worry, I intend to come back and annoy the heck out of you again."

_Aerick Lucifer_

"I'm so sorry Aerick!" Marigold ran into my arms. She was only twelve and was already apologizing for the Capitol.

"It's not your fault Marigold." Tears landed on my shirt.

"I know, but…I don't want to lose you!"

"I will come back, I promise to you." She pulled back.

"Promise?" Hope filled her eyes.

"Promise."

Man, I was the biggest liar _ever_.

**A/N There ya go! Two in one day, don't you just love me? Sorry for the shortness, I just want to get them over without skipping them.**

_**Question: Amount of points based on creativity.**_

_**Give me one idea for an Arena.**_


	7. District 5 Reaping

**A/N I like the feed back from the last chapter! I'm going to try and update this today, if not, then tomorrow! But I have time to write tonight as well so…Anyways this is an important chapter because my bestie came up with Emilia! Megan, or Anabelgem14! Yay. So, I hope I do her justice!**

**Anyways, funny story. I had indoor drum line practice today, I brought my new 4G Ipod, it has a blue case on. Well, when I was about to leave my friend Nick came up to me and handed me a blue cased Ipod. Thinking it was mine I took It home. I went to type and listen to music, it wasn't my ipod. I went back up to the high school to return in and the kid had been looking for it. I felt horrible. This happened about a hour ago. LOL. :D I suck. Haha**

**_District Five Reaping_**

_Emilia Sangoburg_

I touched the locket that held the picture of my deceased parents in it. It was gold with a heart carved in to the top of it, with my initials on the back. E.S.

I opened the cabinet above my head and reached, trying to get the Cereal, as far as possible. It was several inches out of my reach.

"Vin!" I yelled for my best friend. He was a head taller then me, beating my 5'2 by a foot.

"Can't reach the cereal again?" He asked as he walked in the kitchen door.

"It's too high up!" I whined.

Vin is the only person you will ever see me talking to like this. Ever since my parents death my trust issues have multiplied by like, a million. People can't be trusted these days. Especially the people that have killed your parents and little sister.

"Suck it up, twerp." Vin's older sister Anadia said as she walked in. She's twenty, and doesn't like the fact that she has to deal with two underage kids.

You're probably wondering where Vin's parents are right? Apparently they are somewhere in the Capitol. They dumped Vin with his sister and just left. They send a letter every year on their kids birthday, yet there is never an address on it.

"Shut up, Anadia! No one needs your opinion." I stuck my tongue out at her. We fought all the time. Just like siblings. "Please Vinny?" I have him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed, reached over me and grabbed the cereal.

"Here, next time put it on the bottom." I sighed, he laughed. "It was on the bottom shelf!" This made him crack up, as I watched and silently cursed myself for being so short.

I sat down and ate my cereal.

"Hey! Twerp!" Anadia yelled at me.

"What?" I said through a huge bite of Cap'n Crunch. Instead it came out as 'Waaaa'.

"Thirty minuets until Reaping. Go get dressed." My eyes widened.

"Shoot!" I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my clothes.

I ran to the bathroom and got dressed.

The finished product didn't look that bad. On average days I usually don't care what I look like, but today I actually did.

I never really saw myself as pretty, I knew I wasn't ugly…but today?

I looked gorgeous.

I'm not trying to be all diva-ish, but it's true.

My long brown hair was braided in the front and pulled back into a twist. Loose pieces framed my face. My silver eyes had an ominous cast to it. This made you wonder what I was thinking. My petite, but statuesque figure looked very full and curvy thinks to the outfit I had picked out.

I the black jeans accented my hip bones. I was to skinny to have anything resembling a butt, but it did look like something was there. My gold sequin top made me look like I had curves, it also made me look long. The gold locket helped accent the shirt. The white boots made me look taller…a miracle I know.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and lets go!" Vin shouted through the door.

"I can't help in that I'm amazingly beautiful!" Vin laughed.

"Yeah! Sure." Told you, he's my best friend. Nothing romantically involved happening here.

"Jerk." I laughed as we left the house and headed to the Town Square.

When we got to the center we turned to each other.

"Good look." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

I did the same to him.

This was a ritual we have been doing ever since we were little.

We separated into our separate pins. Mine being the Female, 15 pin and his being the Male 17 pin.

"Welcome Panem! To the District 5 Reaping! Decades ago…" I'm pretty sure everyone zoned out at this point. We hear this speech every year since the day we are born. Whether we are being drawn for the Games of watching it on t.v. You hear this twelve times a day, on the same day, every year.

It gets old after a while.

"The District Five Female Tribute is…" I snapped back to attention as Lia Carson, our Escort, fished around in the bowl, looking for the newest victim.

"Lorialie Ducas!" A twelve year old girl, with a missing leg, hobbled up to the stage. No pity showed on Lia's face. She was completely brain washed by the Capitol already…fake.

Everyone watched as the girl turned and faced the crowed, with tears in her eyes. You heard her mother shriek somewhere behind the pins, where the parents waited. I couldn't help it. Looking at the pity on the girls face, knowing she'd never survive, seeing her tear streaked eyes staring hopelessly in the crowd, waiting for someone to save her…her eyes connected with mine.

"I volunteer!" I screamed as loud as I could. The girls around me cringed. They weren't use to me being loud, or even speaking…

I ran up to the stage, gave the little girl a hug and watched her hobble back to her pin. Her mother ran out of the crowd, avoiding the Peace Keepers and hugged her, crying.

"Congratulations…."

"Emilia Sangoburg." I sighed, what have I done?

"Congratulations Emilia Sangoburg! You are the Female Tribute for District Five!"

Great.

_Alexander Fredrick Van Der Donck_

I shook my head back and forth trying to clear it. The train was making me dizzy.

I've been through harder things then this, two wars and yet….this is the hardest thing I've faced yet. Leaving my family? Leaving Beth behind? Good Godfrey this hurt!

Leaving was hard, try putting all of your favorite things into one, and then setting it on fire. Sounds attractive right? Everything I love, and care for is back at District Five, while I'm riding this train and going to the freaking Capitol to fight against kids. KIDS! My upper level of skill isn't fair to them. Especially not the lovely Emilia. She's so weak and fragile.

I can her Elizabeth saying it now again as she did earlier with tears in her eyes; "Oh Alex! You have to protect that little one, or all little ones in fact. Remember how you felt? When you were scared and alone with a knife in your neck waiting for someone to save you. That was me, I saved you! Know make sure they are safe."

And of course I would do anything for Elizabeth.

Oliver, my tan, black hair, silver eyed companion would insist that he take care of her as well. He would say something along the lines of; "You can't let something as lovely and sweet as that get killed by those horrible, inhumane Careers." He was always the sensitive one.

I think it was funny how Emilia and I matched in a way. Both wearing a gold shirt with black pants and boots, the only difference is that I had a black vest and black boots, not white.

Maybe it was a sign that I am suppose to protect her?

I wonder what my dad would do? He didn't even come to see me off, probably doesn't even know I'm gone. Ever since the death of my mother he stays locked up in is office. Crying.

Mathew would smile and say she was pretty and she needed to be protected, all pretty things need to be protected.

A memory made me laugh. Mathew and I were walking through the park in the District after I had gotten off of work from the hospital. He saw something shiny in the bushes and ran to get it. It was a very lavish and expensive gold watch. Most people owned flashy things in District Five, but nothing this brilliant. He kept it…well until today. He gave it to me to take it into the Games with me.

I remember after Lia, our Escort, announced me as the Tribute and then asked for Voluteers how Mathew tried to volunteer, even though he is four and way to young. He had tears in his blue eyes, they look nothing like mine.

Which are gold, but turn black when I get mad. They are half way in-between now. I'm pissed that I got chosen, but I'll get over it. I ruffled my neatly combed brown hair…

I guess the main idea is…

That I keep Emilia safe...after all she is my sister.

_Emilia Sangoburg_

I watched as Alexander had a battle eternally with himself, he mumbled my name a couple times along with an Elizabeth.

I wonder what that boy could be thinking about…

He was odd…but cute none-the-less.

I had an attraction for him, and no, not the romantic type…but like a brother. We kind of looked a like. Brown hair and weird eyes, my moms eyes where silver…but they changed to gold whenever she was happy or worried…

I shook the thoughts out of my head, there's no way…

Though, Vin was acting strange when ever we said our goodbyes, he kept talking about how Alexander was a good guy…and that I was in good hands or something strange like that. I just shrugged it off figuring it was crazy talk considering he was a little off the edge about me Reaping myself.

There wasn't any possible way that Alexander was my brother…

Was there?

**A/N You are welcome Megan, that's a ton of drama for you!**

**Haddad Hatter? Man your character was hard to right! There was so much detail…I don't know if I was skilled enough to right what your vision was…I hope it was okay! Talk to me about it later if it wasnt! Feed back please!**

**Question: Who caused the infection in Peeta's leg? 5 points. Remember two for the review! : )**


	8. POINTS!

**A/N Today was a break for me! I have submitted like three chapters? Not to mention that I have wrote two and a half chapters for my other stories. Dont worry though! I will end up writing tonight as well. The old fashion way with pen and paper. Then I will type it tomorrow after practice and send it in around this time or later. **

**This chapter is dedicated to points! So you know where you stand, and what you can purchase. We are almost half way until the Games start! So start preparing now! **

_Female Tribute Time! Fancy chart right? Haha. This is how I keep up with all the points in two charts. One for female (as seen below) and then one under this one which is the Male. (Seen below, below) _

_**FEMALE TRIBUTE CHART **_

**District-****Female Tribute-****Creator-****Points **

**1 ****Liria Genesis ****gossamergirl ****57**

**2 ****Kilah Dylan Smith ****Reagan Parrish ****5**

**3 ****Ara Hawthorne ****The Little Dhampir ****26**

**4 ****Jenna "Jen" Perry ****L****.****JSmithLover24 ****26**

**5 ****Emilia Sangoburg ****Megan Drane ****18**

**6 ****Tayla Rose Ashwood ****Tiny007 ****3**

**7 ****Triana Bellamy ****FlitterCherub ****31**

**8 ****Kendal Resista ****IceTigers ****15**

**9 ****Saj Evenflare ****DarthAbby ****22**

**10 ****Alyssa Sharp ****Megan Drane ****18**

**11 ****Brie Alloraz ****prim4ever ****14**

**12 ****Rae Jonston ****Sarah Grubbs ****6**

_**MALE TRIBUTE LIST**_

**District-****Male Tribute-****Creator-****Points**

**1 ****Glaze Alcott ****FlitterCherub ****31**

**2 ****Zake Wilzen ****Zack Wilzon ****3**

**3 ****Light Adrian River ****The Little Dhampir ****26**

**4 ****Aerick Lucifer ****gossamergirl ****57**

**5 ****Alex. Van Der Donck ****Haddad Hatter ****5**

**6 ****Cloud Rivera ****zDarkAngels ****3**

**7 ****Aspen Hale ****Someone out there ****3**

**8 ****Edward Elroy ****The Little Dhampir ****26**

**9 ****Jay Dawsen ****Sarah Grubbs ****6**

**10 ****Damian Ciato ****Megan Drane ****18**

**11 ****Monkshood Splice ****Esse Quam Videri ****7**

**12 ****Aaron Belle ****gossamergirl ****57 **

**A/N And, tada! There you go, all the points, so far. :D If you are having an issue with reviewing chapters 5 and 6, then dont hesitate to PM! me your review and answer. You get points for it.**

**Question: PM/Review if the score of Points for your Tribute(s) is correct or not! : ) This will be worth 3 points.**

**Not a lot, but if you submit a review with it the 3 becomes a 5. Oh look! We are doing math! And remember, each point can make or break your tribute. You dont want them to die because you are to lazy to review, right? Haha, didnt think so.**

**Just saved this and live-previewed it and realized FF totally jipped me! My chart was so freaking fancy that it was going to knock your freaking underwear off. Ugh. : ( Now I'm pizzled. This is shiznit! Ugh...**

**Whatever. **

**Peace :/.**


	9. District 6 Reaping

**A/N First off I just want to thank you guys so, so, so, so, so (you get the point) much! All the reviews you guess sent in made me smile :D And…uh, tear up a bit. I'm glad I'm in a good mood because the next tribute that I am writing about is pretty happy and carefree! So yeah : ). **

**Thanks guys, really I mean it.**

**Okay, on to business, if I like the tribute, as in it has a ton of back ground and personality information, most likely I will include the whole Reaping. But sometimes, most likely, I'll just do the Train reflection to hurry things up.**

**Okay?**

**Mmkay! XD**

**District Seven**

_Cloud Rivera_

"Cloud! Cloud! Wake up!" Misty my little six year old sister shouted in my overly sensitive ears.

"What!" I shouted at her. Her big misty blue eyes widened at me. She shook her head, her brown curls flopping everywhere. Occasionally hitting me in the face.

"Mommy and Daddy! They're in the radio! Again!" Misty being six, still didn't understand that Mom and Dad are always on the radio. It's their job, as radio weather casters to do so.

She just didn't get it, no matter how many times I tried to explain it to her.

Here we go again.

"Misty, honey? Mommy and Daddy are always on the radio." She narrowed those little kid blue eyes at me.

"I disagree Cloud." When did she get so mature? "Something has captured them again!" Oops, there is goes…

I tried to contain my laughter as she looked frantically around.

I decided to play a joke on her.

"Oh no Misty! What if the Radio Monster ate them? Again?" She let out a little girl shriek and ran out the room. I took this has my opportunity to get some more shut eye before the Reaping this afternoon.

"Cloud!" Misty yelled, I turned to look at her, holding the Radio in her tiny hands.

"Misty don't-" It was too late.

She _threw _the radio on the ground and proceeded to whack at it with one of her toys.

I heard laughter from the other room, as Snow came into the my room and looked at the sight before her.

"That's the _third _radio this month, Cloud." She shook her head back and forth. Her pale blonde hair cascading down her face. That's why her name is Snow, her hair is as white as it, accenting her pale blue eyes.

"Ugh, I know. Mom and dad aren't going to be happy." I shrugged. "Hail! Get in here and clean this mess up!"

"Why do I have to?" Hail, my eleven year old annoying brother whined. He looks like a mini version of me.

Dark hair, except mine is longer, and his has a small curl to it, while mine is straight. Both of our eyes are blue, except because of my Sectoral Heterochromia a small section of each eye is brown.

"Because, you were the one that was suppose to be watching her!" He sighed and began to clean up.

"Come one girls. Lets go get ready." I took the hand of both of the little girls and headed to their room. Because my parents worked every day I mostly took care of them. Which means I get them dressed, feed and walk them to school. Everyday.

"So? Misty? What do you want to wear today?" Instead of Misty speaking, Snow did.

"I already picked out clothes. Go get ready for the Reaping." Since I was the only one old enough to actually be Reaped, I rolled my eyes and went to get ready.

I wore a button down white shirt and a pair of black denim jeans. Why get too overly dressed? It's not like the Capitol deserved it.

When I finished I went downstairs to start cooking breakfast, when I noticed that it was already made. And that all of the gang was there.

"Hey." I said as I took seat near Snow. As I sat down, a long, loud and obnoxious noise came out from underneath me.

The whole room cracked up.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist." Raphael laughed. He had put a freaking Whoopie-Cushion on my seat.

"Whatever. Want some salt?" Raphael was eating my eggs, in my house and he decided to make a fool of me? Let's see about that.

"Yeah, your eggs are lacking." I handed it to him, he went to put some one, the lid came off, spilling the entire contents of the salt shaker onto his eggs.

I thought it was hilarious.

However Mason did not. "Stop being so immature. Don't you guys understand that today is suppose to be serious?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I do. But I just don't care." Raphael snickered at his own joke.

"You don't care, that two of our friends, family members, neighbors, get Reaped and then killed every _year_? You don't care that innocent children _die_?" Raphael's face whitened.

"Hmm, I didn't think so." Mason smirked and turned back to his breakfast.

"You're such a jerk Mason." His twin sister Akale chastised him.

The twins resembled each other, though, there were a few differences. Akale had deep chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair. While Mason had hazel eyes and a redder type of auburn.

"I'm sorry Akale. But they are always pranking and it gets annoying after awhile." Mason had a scowl on his face because of being punished by Akale.

"It does, but with Raphael and Cloud being best friends, you have to deal with it." She laughed and smiled at the two of us.

Raphael's face finally recovered to normal. "Sorry, Akale." The light in his eyes shifted to admiration. I shook it off.

She smiled at him again. "It's fine. Mason just needs to remove the stick in his butt." Everyone cracked up, except for Mason of course.

"It's time to go." Mason mumbled. We all trudged out to the town square and separated into our separate pins.

**_Tayla Rose Ashwood_**

The atmosphere of the Square was eerie and silent. We were one of the districts that didn't host Careers. So as you can probably tell, not everyone was happy about the Reaping. The only thing I was happy about was the fact that my sister Maria Lee couldn't be Reaped. Well, not yet.

There's a lot of uncertainty being dished around.

"Once again we are here to celebrate the anniversary of the up bringing long ago. The outcome has been presented to you with the Hunger Games…" We always get the proper, fruity Escorts from the Capital. Annoying right? Fancy-Pants droned on and on about some crap I really didn't care about.

"So, without further-a-do," Sprinkles smiled, making a huge waving motion with his arms. "Your Female Tribute for District Seven is…" I watched as he faced the task of trying to stick his overly pudged hand into the bowl that held all the female names. I bit my cheek, tasting blood, trying not to laugh.

Oh, I just can't help it.

I busted out laughing. "Come one Tub-Tubs! Sometime today!" I shouted, a laugh in my throat making my voice sound strangled. Laughter erupted throughout the Square. My eyes widened. I really need to learn how to control my mouth.

Peacekeepers started making there way towards the "Female Fourteen" pin, around the same time that I started making my way to the center of the pin-as far away from them as possible.

I couldn't help but think that the Capital was getting a kick out of this.

My short blue dress whipped around me as I escaped farther and farther into the crowed.

That's when I felt someone grab my wrist. I whirled around, prepared for a fight with the Head Peacekeeper himself, apparently disruptions of one of the most sacred events is highly frowned upon.

Whatever.

My fist was poised, ready to snap back and cause serious damage to someone's face, when I noticed whose face it was.

"Sophie?" I asked. She had a brilliant smile one her face.

"Was that you Tayla?" I stared at her with, what I hoped, was fake confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" I cracked a smile as my eyes widened in faux innocence, my hand flattened out from its fist and found its place home at my chest, over my heart.

She shook her head, but laughed none-the-less.

"You realize that-" Sophie was cut off as Glitters finally got the slip of paper that would undoubtedly ruin someone's life.

"Okay!" His voice was hoarse, I'm thinking from embarrassment (I wonder why?). He unfolded the paper and read, I stared in amusement, some unlucky saps name was on that paper. I just hoped it wasn't Sophie's.

Boy, was I right or what? It sure wasn't her name…

But _mine_.

_Karmas a/an (insert swear word of your choice here)._

_**Cloud Rivera**_

The laughing ceased as our Escort "_Tub-Tubs_" picked a name from the bowl.

_Tayla Rose Ashwood._

I watched as a small girl, with long beautiful black hair and crystal blue eyes, who was wearing a short shredded blue dress, came from the Female Fourteen Pin. She sauntered up to the stage as if she owned the place. I would of gladly handed everything over to this girl, if I owned anything of importance. She seemed to intrigue the crowd. That is until she opened her mouth.

"So, Tubby-kins? Going to ask for any volunteers?" She rolled her sapphire blue eyes at the large man. He immediately frowned as he put two and two together and got the answer that she was the one who had started the uproar.

"Any volunteers for this little _brat_?" Tayla faked being shocked, I'm sure she's been called much worst.

When no one raised their hands or shouted out in exuberance to happily take the little twerps place the Escort turned and face Tayla and smirked. In return Tayla shrugged and waved at the crowed. As she mouthed "Dumb-ass" and pointed towards the Escort. And yet again she started another uproar.

The Escorts face turned a deep scarlet red and turned to the male bowl.

"The Male Tribute for District Seven is…" I sighed, I just wanted it to be over already. "Cloud Rivera!"

I blanked there for a second…did he say Cloud Rivera? Nah, I must be mistaken.

"Uh, hello? Cloud? Yeah, get your skinny arse up here! I'm hungry and I just want to wrap this thing up, okay?" I heard Tayla's nagging voice carry from the stage. The Escort blanched at her rudeness.

I couldn't have done it better myself.

I turned to Raphael and saw the confusion on his face. I patted his shoulder and headed towards the stage. I heard Akales sniffles before I saw them, somehow Mason had gotten to her pin and was comforting her. I gave a small smile and wave in there direction. This just mad Akale cry harder.

I bounded up the stage and almost ran into the slight form of Tayla.

"Whoa stallion! Slow down boy." I glared at her.

"Well, you did say to hurry up." She smiled at me.

"_Touché_."

The Escort mumble something about not being paid enough to mess around with a bunch of annoying (a word that I'm pretty sure is band from the dictionary).

"There you have it Panem! Your two, _amazing_," Was that sarcasm I detected? "Tributes from District Seven…" I zoned out as the Escort gave the last of his little speech.

_**Tayla Rose Ashwood**_

I nearly barfed as the train moved back and forth on its way to the beloved Capital. I was going through a mental recap of my goodbyes.

_Heartfelt_, I know.

My mom and little sister were the first ones to come in and visit me.

My mom had tears streaming down her cheeks, which I quickly and firmly wiped away.

"Please Tayla, please come back home. I've already lost your father. I can't bare to lose you." Her eyes shone with more unshed tears. I nodded my head, to chocked up to say anything. My mom and sister were everything to me. My dad passed away when I was five, we were each others everything. He was my world, and vice versa. Ever since then I kept my mom and sister upright.

Gee, and people wonder why I'm always so crabby.

I cleared my throat. "I promise mom, I swear to you, that I will be back and safe as soon as this is over. I'll do anything to win." On that note she smiled. Her eyes red and puffy, her smile watery from crying. And yet she was still beautiful. She was my mom, and I couldn't let her break twice, not when she was barely fully healed from the last heartbreak.

"Tay?" My little sister tugged on my dress, forcing me look down at her.

"Yes Maria?" She sniffled, her eyes mirrored mine with being bright blue, they seemed brighter with the tears that shone brightly in them. She wasn't afraid to hide them.

"You will come back right?" I nodded my head. Her entire face lit up. "Will you win for me?" It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever asked them, to when for her. I nodded my head again.

"I'll win for all of us. For our family." The smile that broke across her face happened to break something else.

_My heart._

I sighed, remembering how my mom and sister left abruptly after that, I had more visitors, but I didn't really want to see them. I wanted my sister back, and my moms comforting hugs and small kisses on my cheek.

I twirled the coin in my hand that use to be my fathers. It has a poem and the meaning of my name on it.

Tayla meant 'tailor' my dad and I found this hilarious considering I couldn't sew anything to save my life.

The poem was in a special ancient language my dad taught me when I was little.

The next people to visit was Sophie and her older brother Max. They were my only friends in this whole freaking District.

So maybe I was a little arrogant, but come one, half the people in the district are either low-lifes that gamble away all of their life earnings. Or are super rich.

I fall somewhere in between, the too smart to gamble-but two dumb to make a ton.

Ha-ha. Man I crack myself up.

"Tayla? Man, that was great!" Max laughed as he came in. He saw my expression and tear streaked cheeks and stopped dead in his tracks.

Tayla Rose Ashwood never cried…

Well, almost never.

I tried to smile at him, but it turned out to be a grimace. "Yeah Max, it was great." I gave a strangled laugh.

"Tayla…oh darlin'." Sophie gasped as she came in after her brother.

She sat beside me and brushed away my tears. She smoothed my hair back and gave me a weak smile.

"There's no need to cry. Your coming back." Sophie tried to reassure me. I just stared at her, letting her see the defeat and weakness that I would never let my mom or sister see. Sophie was my soul mate. No, not like that. As in, she was my other half, my best friend. She knew what was wrong, why, how and all the tiny little details in-between. It's like she could read my freaking mind.

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "We both know that that's never going to happen. I'm done and finished for. I'll never get married, have kids, my first kiss…" I trailed off listing the things I'll never get to do in my short life span.

"Hey! That's not true." Max interrupted.

My brows bunched up in confusion.

"We kissed! Remember?" He laughed. Referring to when I was twelve and he was fourteen, he was my first kiss.

"That hardly counts." He glared at me. "I mean, I want a hardcore, earth shattering, firework explosion kiss."

"And what? I didn't do that." I exhaled in exasperation.

"I was twelve!" He actually looked dejected and hurt.

"Max, how about you wait outside? I'll call you in when its your turn to talk to Tayla." She looked pointedly at the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he slammed the door.

"What size stick does he have up his a-"

"He loves you, duh."

"I love him too…" I said replying in the same duh tone she used. He was one of my best friends.

"No, like love…_love_." She said, trying to get me to understand…oh.

"Oh." I mean, I've always had a little crush on Max. He was what every girl wanted. Tall, dark hair, deep mysterious eyes…muscles. A 'hottie' or whatever girls these days say. I wasn't superficial enough to let him know how I felt. He already had a ton of girls pawning after him, he didn't need his best friend and fourteen your old girl _obsessed_.

"Yeah, it would mean the world to him if you came back." She looked down and I saw a small tear slide down her cheek and drip on her black dress. "It would mean the world to me if you came back, you're my best friend, I can't lose you."

After I assured her that I would come back she decided to go get Max and send him in. She asked me to tell him that I was in love with him, as he was with me.

"Please? It would be the best thing for him to think that at least you loved him, if it's the last thing you say to him."

"I thought you said I was coming back!" She glared and told me to 'Just do it.'

_Whatever_.

It's not like Sophie couldn't survive without me. Sure, we were best friends. So what? She'd be upset that I was gone, maybe cry, be broken for awhile. But she'd find somebody else. Someone to help put the pieces back together.

But when you're _in love _with someone? Nothing can ever help you put back those pieces. I should know, I was in love. With my dad, and again, no not like that.

Let me enlighten you.

I believe that we all have soul mates. In everything. Best friend, family, lovers, animals…ect.

Sophie was my best friend soul mate. Sure, her soul may be ripped, but it could be easily sewn back together.

It's a completely different story with my dad. I loved him, with everything. Heart, soul, being, mind.

That's when your in love with someone. They're your everything and vice versa.

Creepy? Sorry.

That's why I can't let Max go feeling like this. I loved him, in love with him? I doubt it.

I'm not afraid of acting though.

"Tayla?" I looked up as Max came in, unshed tears evident in his eyes.

"Max." I smiled at him, trying to make it a little bit easier.

"I love you." He sighed, like it had been bottled up all these years.

"I know, I love you too." He grinned at me. Right as there was a knock at the door.

"Time to go." The Peacekeeper growled.

Wow, they certainly don't teach hospitality in Peacekeeper school.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." I growled right back. The Peacekeeper did not like that.

"You cant forget this." Max yelled as the Peacekeeper tried man-handling me out the room. I shot my leg out and kneed him in…(insert place of choice here). He fell to the ground with a groan.

Max handed me my coin. The one I would of left behind if it weren't for him. Tears pulled from my eyes. He gathered me in a huge.

"Maybe when you come back I can give you that huge explosive kiss you want?" He winked at me.

I laughed.

I was _definitely _coming home.

**A/N SO? No question for this chapter. My dad keeps yelling at me to get off. Whatever. So double points for an amazing review. Okay? Let me know if were pleased or not, I kinda liked it. **


End file.
